1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work vehicles such as utility vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
(1) First Related Art
JP 2012-051505 A discloses a work vehicle (more specifically, a utility vehicle) provided with an engine that is located in a rear portion of a vehicle body. An exhaust gas outlet port is open in a front surface of the engine. An exhaust pipe extends forward from the exhaust gas outlet port, then curves, and extends rearward. A seat is located forward of, and diagonally upward of, a front portion of the exhaust pipe.
In this utility vehicle, there is an open space between the exhaust pipe and the seat. Therefore, heat from the exhaust pipe is likely to reach the seat. Also, since there is an open space above a cylinder head of the engine, dust such as particles from straw is likely to accumulate on the engine. Furthermore, since there is an open space around the exhaust pipe, there is the risk of the temperature of exhaust pipe unnecessarily decreasing.
In light of the above situation, there is a demand for providing a utility vehicle that can prevent heat from the exhaust pipe from reaching the seat, prevent dust from accumulating on the engine, and prevent the temperature of the exhaust pipe from unnecessarily decreasing.
(2) Second Related Art
In a work vehicle disclosed in JP 2012-051505 A, an intake device that introduces air into an engine and an exhaust device that discharges exhaust gas from the engine are located on the same side of the engine in the right-left direction of the vehicle body. Therefore, the space around the engine includes an empty space on the side of the engine where the intake device and the exhaust device are not located, and is not effectively used for the layout of the intake/exhaust structure.
In light of the above problem, there is a demand for providing a work vehicle in which the space around the engine is effectively used for the layout of the intake/exhaust structure.